The Agent and the Dead
by C.C.writerXD
Summary: Jaden Gibbs is Jethro's nephew, and when he dies in a coffee shop in Grandview, he goes to Melinda for help to find his uncle, Jethro Gibbs, and along the way, Malinda and Delia are suspected for causing the explosion that killed Jaden.  By: C.C.
1. Chapter 1

The Agent and the Dead

By: C.C.

*Hello, everyone! I came up with this idea one day after I just got off of the computer, and I thought you'd all like it, so please, enjoy!*

Introduction:

Melinda and Delia were just walking back from a small break for coffee and back over to the antique shop when they heard an explosion from behind them. They turned around to see the very coffee shop that they just left up in flames and clouded by a big thing of smoke.

"Oh, my, Melinda, we just left there! That could've been us!" said Delia, astonished.

"Yeah," said Melinda, glaring at the smoke and fire.

Suddenly, the chilling sensation came over her, a familiar a mostly welcome feeling. There was a chill up her spine, which normally signaled the presence of a ghost lurking about.

Looking over at the fire, she saw the very ghost she was looking for. He was tall and muscular with a burnt navy uniform on.

He saw her, and came closer, looking at her with his soft, light eyes. "You have to help me," he said in a deep voice.

"Help you with what?" she asked him, Delia giving her a look that said 'is it a ghost?' "What's your name?"

"My name is Jaden, and I need you to find my uncle. I need you to find Jethro Gibbs."

Chapter 1

Over at the NCIS building, Gibbs was nowhere to be found, but his team just dismissed it. They almost never knew when the boss would just show up.

Agent David, DiNozzo, and McGee were all arguing about why Tony shouldn't date Ziva's new friend.

"Tony, you can't date a married woman!" exclaimed Ziva, Tony driving her on her last nerve.

"Yes, I can. That's her choice."

"You can't date a married woman! She has a husband!"

"Well, I could always go with her as just a friend," said DiNozzo with that goofy grin of his.

"Tony, it's impossible for her to go with you as just a friend."

"And why do you say that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked McGee, looking up at Tony from his computer.

"Well, obviously not, probie. Would you mind telling me, since you're the all-knowing nerd of nerds now?" Tony teased.

Tim McGee rolled his eyes before speaking. "Because we all know that in the end, you'd end up trying to actually date her, and if you even try to take her to a hotel, her husband will squish you like a bug under a microscope."

Ziva laughed at the way that he'd described the scene that he was putting together in her mind. "I would pay to see that!" said Ziva.

"hehehe, you're sooooo munny," said Tony, rolling his yes.

Then, the phone over at Gibb's desk began to ring.

"Should we get it?" asked McGee.

"No," answered Ziva. "I think we should let it go."

"Well," said Tony, getting out of his seat, "I say that I should answer it."

Ziva and McGee looked at each other as if to say 'is he crazy?', but they left it alone since they knew that Gibbs would get him for it in the end.

"Hello, this is agent Anthony DiNozzo. I'm filling in for agent Gibbs at the moment. How may I help you?" he asked, and there was a pause for the other person on the other line to answer. "Oh," he said, looking down and depressed all of a sudden. They all knew that something was wrong. "Alright, I'll tell him." Tony hung up the phone.

"Tell me what, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs, standing right behind him. Tony turned around, and didn't even act surprised at Gibbs standing behind him.

"Boss…."

They all waited for him to spit it out.

"What is it?" asked Gibbs.

"That was the police from a small town known as Grandview. They told me that your nephew, Jaden, was dead."

"Alright, so what did the ghost say?" asked Eli, over the phone with Melinda, who was standing behind the counter at the shop.

"How many times do I have to repeat it?" asked Melinda.

"Until I can write it all down."

"Well, do you have anything to write with?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, tell me when you do."

Then, she heard a crash on the other side. "What was that?" she asked him.

"Oh, nothing, I just tripped. I'm ready."

Melinda rolled her eyes at her mess of a friend, Eli. "He said 'I need your help. I need you to find Jethro Gibbs."

"Jethro Gibbs," he said, copying what she said as he wrote it down. "Alright, I'll do some reaserch on this guy and you try and see if you can get some more out of this ghost."

"Alright," she said, hanging up on Eli so that she could look up the name on the web.

"Who did he say that he was again?" asked Delia.

"His name is Jaden, and I'm gonna say that his last name is Gibbs as well," she said, typing in his name. When she found him, she brought Delia over to look as well.

"Here he is," said Melinda. "He's a Navy soldier that retired not too long ago to be with his family, but they died just this year from a house fire."

"So, he was grieving?"

"Apparently. His only family that he has left is his uncle, Jethro Gibbs," she said, clicking on a link that went with his name. "Wow, look at all of this!"

"What?" asked Delia.

"This guy has solved so many murderer crimes! Look, he was once a Navy officer, and is now an NCIS agent down in DC."

"So, this guy wants you to go to DC?"

"I'm not sure yet. He said that he wanted me to help him find him. Maybe he just wants to know where he is."

"Maybe, but how can you be sure?"

"I can't. I guess I'll have to find this ghost again."

TBC….

*Reviews are much likedXD I hope you enjoyed!*


	2. Chapter 2

The Agent and the Dead

By: C.C.

*Thanks for your previous reviews! I hope that you enjoy this next chapter!*

Chapter 2:

Malinda walked over to the burned and blown up coffee shop. She started to walk over to the very back of the building, scanning the scene. The wood was burnt and scattered, and as was everything else that was there. There was almost nothing left but broken remains.

"Melinda," called her paramedic husband, Jim Clancy.

She turned around to see him.

"Hey, Jim," she said, reaching in for a kiss.

"Having ghost troubles?"

"Yeah. It's this Navy officer, Jaden. I need to find him and talk to him."

"Well, you might wanna hurry up, because the NCIS is coming soon to work on the situation."

That thought rung a bell.

"NCIS?" she said, surprised that they were coming down to investigate.

"Yeah. I think it was because of that Navy officer you're talking about."

"Do you know who's leading the investigation?"

"No. I was just told by the police that they would be here any moment now."

"Can you take me to the person who told you?"

"Uh, sure, but can I know why you wanna know so much about that?"

"The Ghost, Jaden Gibbs, has only one family member left and it's his uncle who supposedly works for the NCIS. I was wondering if he was the one who was leading the investigation, because if it is, then that's who I need to talk to."

"Alright," he said, and he lead Melinda over to a large police officer who was looking at some paper work.

"Um, excuse me," said Jim, tapping him on the shoulder. He said hey, but never took his eyes off of the papers in his hands. "Can you tell me who's leading the NCIS investigation?"

Again, the man didn't look up, but he answered.

"In this unknown explosion, there are thirty six people killed and three that were nearby and were lucky to escape with an injury."

"Yes, but-"

"I don't know who's leading the NCIS investigation. I just know that the sheriff was told by the Director that they would send someone down with a team."

Melinda rolled her eyes and looked over at Jim.

"Thanks anyways," she said, then walked back over to the site of the explosion.

Once she got far back enough, she starts calling out his name.

"Jaden? Jaden, I need to talk to you," she said, looking around. "Are you here?"

Then, she could feel his energy from behind her, and she turned to see him.

"What is it?" he asked. "Did you find my Uncle?" He seemed rather eager to know.

"Sorta. I found him online, and there's a possibility that he's coming to investigate your death."

"What? He's coming here?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"He can't know!"

"Know about what?"

It was then that he disappeared, and right as a man started walking forward. He was fairly tall and had gray hair and bright eyes. His face seemed friendly, but demanding at the same time.

"Excuse me, mam, but I need you to go now. I'm conducting an investigation."

It was then that she noticed the label on his jacket, NCIS.

"Uh, you don't happen to be Jethro Gibbs, do you?" she asked.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, mam. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wanting to ask you about your nephew. He died in the fire.?"

"Are you some sort of reporter?"

"No. I'm just trying to help."

That answer confused Gibbs, for she didn't say what she was wanting to help him with.

"What exactly, is it that you're wanting to help with?"

"Gibbs!" yelled Ziva from another part of the shop.

"Excuse me, mam," he said as he took off running for Ziva.

Ziva was inside the trailer with Tony, and they had security videos from down the street as well. Gibbs ran in, and Melinda was right behind him.

"What is it, Ziva?" he asked.

"There's no evidence here of anything, and the other videos were lost in the explosion."

Tony looked sorrowful for once, not making the sarcastic remarks that he usually makes.

"Are there any witnesses to the fire?" asked Gibbs, needing some sort of good news.

"Uh, here. There are two women that just left the shop right before it exploded," she said, looking over at the screen than over at Gibbs for approval.

"Find the other and interrogate her. I'll take care of the other," said Gibbs, leaving Ziva and Tony confused by the statement.

"What?" asked Tony.

"That one," said Gibbs. "Find her and interrogate her, DiNozzo."

"You already have the other one?" asked Ziva, trying to get a confirmation.

"Would I be telling you to get the other girl and not this one if I didn't?" asked Gibbs, answering her question.

She felt kinda stupid for asking, but she was glad she got her answer.

Gibbs walked over to Melinda again, who was now talking to Jim over near the entrance of the exploded building.

"Excuse me, mam," said Gibbs, walking up to her, "but I would like to talk to you for a moment."

Jim looked over at Gibbs, then Melinda.

"I'll talk to you later," she said.

"Alright," he said, kissing her cheek before he left. She turned over to Gibbs to see what it was that he wanted.

"Your husband?" he asked out of curiosity, though marriages do come up to be important evidence in things such as murderer crimes.

"Yes, Jim Clancy. He's a paramedic. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what was the relationship between you and your nephew?" she asked, trying to get straight to the point.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Gibbs, more than curious about her now.

"I know that it might sound strange coming from a complete stranger, but I promise you that I'm just trying to help," said Melinda, looking kind and sincere.

"I came over here to talk about my investigation. You and your friend were the last two to walk out of the shop before the explosion, so I was wanting to talk to you about it."

"Alright," said Melinda, more than ready to cooperate. "Why don't we talk over coffee? There's another shop right down the street."

He looked at her for a moment, but concluded it safe to go with her, so he did.

"Why do you ask so many questions about my nephew? Did you know him?" he asked.

"In a way," said Melinda. "we've only recently began talking. I just met him not too long ago," she said, trying not to answer too directly, seeing that he was a cop and didn't seem like the type to believe in ghosts, though she knew that she might need him to believe soon.

"We have no leads to the investigation just yet, but that's why we need to talk," said Gibbs.

"Oh joy," said Melinda. "You have no leads, so since Delia and I were the last two out, we're prime suspects."

"Not, suspects; witnesses."

TBC? Please R&R!


End file.
